


Dizzy

by Gonshyk



Series: Scientist and swordmech [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Another day in the life of Brainstorm and Drift.





	Dizzy

It's been a week since scientist said everything. From that moment on, he felt quite strange when he was next to the swordsmech.  
  
 "Brainstorm, are you sick?" Perceptor frowned. "You almost fell nose first in the reagents, for the second time!" And for the third time he caught Brain by the wing.   
  
" Perhaps I have come at a bad time, huh? Swordsmech for once decided to visit his partner at his workplace. "I'll go, I won't disturb."  
  
"Drift, wait," jet has now divided from Percy. "Let's go grab some energon," he staggered, and now swordsmech was supporting his partner.   
  
" Come on, a break will not hurt you," Drift allowed to take his hand.  
  
 And Brain felt a mild euphoria and a tight in the region of his cockpit.  
  
 *****  
  
"What's your appetite you have, burst out Drift, watching as mound of empty cubes formed around scientist, and faceplate and his nose was spattered with energon.  
  
"I just work a lot. Mental labor is the heaviest," jet frowned, but still continued to absorb energon.   
  
And Drift just admired him, noting that scientist seems to be a little rounded.  
  
Soon Drift had to leave the Brainstorm alone: Rodimus urgently commed him for some reason. Swordsmech goodbye kissed jet on the cheek, at the same time licking energon.  
  
"I didn't think you had such a sweet tooth."  
  
 Scientist said nothing, making a gesture, as waving good-bye to Drift. He was taken aback when he looked around the mountain of empty cubes, but he did not feel sick.  
  
"Brainstorm, are you sure you're ready to go on?" Perceptor didn't want any trouble.: the sight of the other scientist bothered him, he looked even more absent-minded.  
  
"Percy, I'm totally fine. Let's finish working on this sample, there is only one qualitative reaction left."  
  
With these words jet took a test tube with reagent, placed there sample, heated it and watched with burning optics a stormy reaction. After a while, the reaction got out of control and flooded the entire scientist's cockpit. Perceptor in time pour other scientist with foam and stop the reaction. Cockpit's glass was only discolored, and that was all.  
  
"Percy, just no need to call medics, it's all right with me," Brainstorm hastened to assure.  
  
" Lie down and don't ever think to touch anything else."  
  
*****  
  
Rodimus was trite bored, and challenge Drift to sword sparring. Swordsmech didn't want to hurt captain, therefore, fought half-heartedly. Drift was about to say goodbye to Roddy, saying that for now, he felt something strange and missed a simple stab from happy captain.  
  
"All right, Rodimus, I give up," Drift said, raising his hands.  
  
"I accept your surrender," red racer said cheerfully. "let's go to the bar and have a drink! Drift, cheer up and just admit that this time I surpassed thee," captain puffed out his chest plate.  
  
 Swordsmech sighed and put his hand to his chest armor. There is something pricked him, when he missed a stab; now it was quiet, but the anxiety remained. 


End file.
